Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo credits
Opening Titles (DVD and VHS Version) WALT DiSNEY PICTURES presents WINNIE THE POOH Springtime with ROO Ending Credits (DVD and VHS Version) directed by ELLIOT M. BOUR & SAUL ANDREW BLINKOFF produced by JOHN A. SMITH screenplay by TOM ROGERS based on character by A.A. MILNE unit director DANTE CLEMENTE the voice talents of JIM CUMMINGS as WINNIE THE POOH and TIGGER KEN SANSOM as RABBIT JIMMY BENNETT as ROO DAVID ODGEN STIERS as NARRATOR KATH SOUCIE as KANGA JOHN FIEDLER as PIGLET PETER CULLEN as EEYORE casting and dialogue director JAMIE THOMASON score by MARK WATTERS editor ROBERT S. BIRCHARD ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS lead story artist FRANK LINTZEN technical directors MICHAEL TYAU HEATHER MCCLENAHAN location design ARLAN JEWELL background design SCOTT FASSETT music supervisor KIMBERLY OLIVER production manager WILLIAM C. TURNER production coordinator KATE CRANDALL STORY story artists CHRIS OTSUKI, LARRY LEKER, GARY PERKOVAC, DAN HASKETT, CAROLE HOLLIDAY, LARRY SCHOLL, DON DOUGHERTY additional story artists THERESA WISEMAN ALEX MANN additional art direction FRANK MONTAGNA DESIGN character design KENNY THOMPKINS additional location design LISA SOUZA JIM SCHLENKER color stylists JILL STIRDIVANT DENE ANN HEMING prop design CHUCK PUNTUVATANA cgi design SEAN ASPINALL timing directors JOANNA ROMERSA, MITCH ROCHON, SUE PERROTTO, TERRY LENNON, SHAUN CHASMAN ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY TOON CITY ANIMATION, INC. TOON CITY supervising unit director COLIN BAKER unit director ROBERT CLARK production supervisor JONATHAN TINSAY LAYOUT layout director LEVY VERGARA layout artists ALDRIN ABESAMIS, ARCHIE BOLINA, BENJO CAMAY, GENER DE OCAMPO, JEFFREY JIMENEZ, JONATHAN LEDESMA, MOISES MACASINAG, CLEMENTE RIVERA, JEFFREY RIVERA, ROMAN TUANO, ROLAND GUINA, TOTI LLANETA, JOEY LARGO, ZANDRO HIPOLITO CHARACTER ANIMATION assistant animation director JEROME CO animators DELFIN ABAD, CHRIS ANACIN, ALLAN ANGELO, EDWIN ARCENA, GLENN ARRIOLA, NORMAN BACULI, JOEY BALDERAS, PENN BALNAJA, TOONS BENITEZ, RIC BERNARDO, EDGAR BUGAS, TONY BUGAS, LESTER CABARLES, JOLAN CALIBUSO, DONATO GALLON, ARNOLD COLLAO, RENO CONCEPCION, DENNIS CONICONDE, NOEL DE LEON, AGNES DE VERA, CHEEKS DELOS REYES, NOEL DOMINGO, JOCELYN DIAZ, ROSALIE ESTACIO, EDELSON EUGENIO, DYNES FABIAN, ROODY ERENIO, ALEXANDER FERRAREZ, BIEN FLORES, AKIBLAS FLORES, ROMIE FABIAN, GILBERT FRANCISCO, ANNABELLE GALVEZ, NORIEL ISRAEL, DONDI JUAN, CYNTHIA JAVIER, WILLY LEONARDO, NOMER PANLAQUI, BOY LACAMPUENGA, LARRY PAGCALIWANGAN, ALEXANDER LORENA, MARK MALONJAO, VLADI NAVAL, ROBERT OCON, FRANCIS TAN, JOEL PANGILINAN, EDMOND PLANTILLA, ROWEN PINGKIAN, JOSEPH VILLANUEVA, MANNY PLANTILLA, ROGER QUILATAN, RUEL RAMOS, ALLAN REYES, JOJO REYNON, WARREN ROMERO, EDWIN SANTIAGO, ELYN SORIANO, LORNA SUN, DANNY WABE, DAVID TEMPERANTE, ART TOLENTINO, DENNIS TOMACRUZ, APOLLO SORIANO, MANNY PASCUAL, JUN LIBUNAO, ROMMEL SANTIAGO BACKGROUNDS background artists MICHAEL GOROSPE, FLORANTE RUINA, EMMANUEL DE MESA, NOEL SOLIS, EPHRAIM SEPE CLEAN UP & INBETWEEN ANIMATION clean up & inbetween director ALLAN CONICONDE clean-up checkers RAMIL GONZAGA ADEL MANAO REY MAGPARANGALAN inbetween checkers NAT ESCALDERON ARMAND WONG LITO BABULA clean-up & inbetween artists ALAIN TAGPUNO, ALEX BALOLOY, ALLAN BALOLOY, ALVIN BALOLOY, ANGIE LEGASPI, ANNIE MAGPARANGALAN, ARES TOLENTINO, ARLONE AQUINO, ARMAN BULADACO, ART VINA, ARNOLD SANTIAGO, AIRENE CRISOSTOMO, ASHER SASSIS, AVE LADERA, BOY TOLENTINO, BUDDY MADERAZO, CAROL CABO, CHARLIE LORENZO, CYRUS MESCARCIA, DAN BALOLOY, DANG SANTOS, DAN MACELLONES, DENNIS DOMINGO, DENNIS JUZ, ED GODOY, ED ONG, EDWIN PENA, EDWARD SUCGANG, ELLA BASA, ENIONG PEREZ, ERIC GALIT, ERICK VILLEGAS, EWA CRISOSTOMO, FERNANDO OIRA, FRANCIS ABELLA, FRANKIE GALEDO, GAVIN OLARTE, GERRY CABRERA, GODO GALUZ, HECTOR REYES, HERMIE BUHAT, IAN KIM IMPERIAL, IRENE NACIONALES, JAIME CARIGMA, JAIME MOYA, JANET ELICANAL, JAY ROSALES, JELINE LAPORGA, JERRY SARMIENTO, JOEL CASTILLO, JOEL ESPLANA, JOEL SENGCO, JOEY TALACTAC, JOHNNY ROSALES, JOSEPH CU, JOY MACHADO, JUN TAUPA, JURRY COSTA, LEO SALUNA, LYN CATIMBANG, LUIS APUSEN, MARCELO MONTOYA, MABBI BESA, MAY SALUNGA, NAD MARCELO, NATH SASIS, NELSON LOPEZ, NHEL SAMBO, NORMA ABELLARE, OJING OBEMIO, PRETZ DELA TORRE, RAMIL DELA CRUZ, RANDY BALLESTEROS, RENAN MORENO, RICK ONADIA, MIKE DE VEGA, ROMMEL REYES, RONALD BALBOA, SAMMY DELICANA, SANDEE CALIMLIM, SHEILA ESPEHON, SOL PAGCALIWANGAN, SUSAN NOLASCO, TINA BANAAG, VINCENT GALEDO, WILLY DETABLAN DIGITAL PRODUCTION animation checking supervisor ROLANDO TALACTAC JR. animation checkers JULIUS SARMIENTO JOEL AQUINO unit technical directors ALEX MISALUCHA ANTHONY CO compositors ALLAN DAYAOUN, JAMES ARBOLEDA, ANN CARREON, ROBERT DIA, J'MEE TRINIDAD, ROSS BRILLANTES, MARICAR DRIS, ANDY LINAN color stylist NELIA ERNI unit digital ink & paint supervisor JULIUS LEGASPI painters CHARINA MABALOT, JAYSON DEL ROSARIO, TONY CARDIENTE, JOCELYN PANGAN, PILSEN CAYABYAB, MA. LUISA CONSOLACION, ALONA DE LEON, SOCORRO TOLENTINO, DORIS DESIDERIO, MICHAEL SALINDONG, LOUIS DURIAN, MARIFE SARMIENTO, VALENTINO CORRAL, EDMOND PAYUMO, MARILYN PASANA, REDENTOR PUNZALAN, GEMMA ESPINUEVA, VICTOR FRISCO, NELLY ESPINUEVA, JENNIFER GUANZON x-sheet encoder ROMNICK BALUYOT scanners JONATHAN CU ROMEO VENEZUELA JR. final color checker NOEL DIONSIO RAMON ASPRER BOYET RELE DisneyToon Studios DIGITAL PRODUCTION digital producer DOUG LITTLE supervising color stylist JENNY NORTH cgi artist GREG SMITH efx animator HOCK-LIAN LAW bg key color correction DEAN STANLEY production manager, digital TRACI BALTHAZOR technical assistant TODD MAUGH PRODUCTION production associate CHRIS CRAIG continuity checkers BARBARA DONATELLI HELEN O'FLYNN LYNN SINGER JUNGJA KIMWOLF production accountant GUIDO PICCAROLO talent coordinator DANIEL J. SOULSBY script coordinator DAWN CONNORS EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION associate editor JENNIFER DOLCE assistant editor ANN HOYT assistant story reel editors LISA DAVIS JAY LAWTON CRAIG SAWCZUK MARK BOLLINGER post production coordinator KEN POTEAT track reading SKIP CRAIG SOUND supervising sound editor ROBERT POOLE dialogue editor ROBBI SMITH foley artist PHYLLIS GINTER foley mixer MARILYN GRAF digital audio transfer J. LAMPINEN re-recording mixers MELISSA ELLIS FIL BROWN post production sound services ADVANTAGE AUDIO, INC. dialogue recording CARLOS SOTOLONGO assistant dialogue engineer DAVID GUERRERO MUSIC "WINNIE THE POOH" words and music by RICHARD M. SHERMAN and ROBERT B. SHERMAN arranged and orchestrated by MARK WATTERS and MARK GASBARRO "THE WONDERFUL THING ABOUT TIGGERS" words and music by RICHARD M. SHERMAN and ROBERT B. SHERMAN arranged and orchestrated by MARK WATTERS "WE'RE HUNTIN' EGGS TODAY" words and music by JOHN KAVANAUGH performed by JIM CUMMINGS as WINNIE THE POOH and TIGGER PETER CULLEN as EEYORE JOHN FIEDLER as PIGLET JIMMY BENNETT as ROO arranged and orchestrated by MARK WATTERS and MARK GASBARRO "SNIFFLY SNIFF" words by TOM TOGERS music by JOHN KAVANAUGH performed by JIM CUMMINGS as WINNIE THE POOH arranged by JOHN KAVANAUGH orchestrated by MARK GASBARRO "EASTER DAY WITH YOU" words and music by JOHN KAVANAUGH performed by JIM CUMMINGS as WINNIE THE POOH and TIGGER PETER CULLEN as EEYORE JEFF BENNETT as PIGLET JIMMY BENNETT as ROO arranged and orchestrated by MARTIN ERSKINE "THE WAY IT MUST BE DONE" words by RANDY ROGEL music by RANDY ROGEL and GRANT GEISSMAN performed by KEN SANSOM as RABBIT JIM CUMMINGS as WINNIE THE POOH and TIGGER PETER CULLEN as EEYORE JOHN FIEDLER as PIGLET JIMMY BENNETT as ROO arranged and orchestrated by MARTIN ERSKINE "EASTER DAY WITH YOU" (Reprise) words and music by JOHN KAVANAUGH performed by JIMMY BENNETT as ROO arranged and orchestrated by MARK WATTERS and MARK GASBARRO "THE GREATEST EASTER OF THEM ALL" (Rabbit's Reprise) words by RANDY ROGEL music by RANDY ROGEL and GRANT GEISSMAN performed by KEN SANSOM as RABBIT arranged and orchestrated by MARK WATTERS and MARK GASBARRO "EASTER DAY WITH YOU" (Finale) words and music by JOHN KAVANAUGH performed by KEN SANSOM as RABBIT JIMMY BENNETT as ROO JIM CUMMINGS as WINNIE THE POOH and TIGGER PETER CULLEN as EEYORE JEFF BENNETT as PIGLET arranged and orchestrated by MARTIN ERSKINE supervising music editor DOMINICK CERTO music editors DINO MORIANA TOMMY HOLMES score conducted by MARK WATTERS orchestration by MARK WATTERS CHRISTOPHER KLATMAN J. ERIC SCHMIDT DON NEMITZ MARK GASBARRO ANDREW KINNEY score and songs recorded and mixed by TIM BOYLE music contractor REGGIE WILSON vocals recorded by CARY BUTLER vocal contractor BOBBI PAGE score and songs recorded and mixed at O'HENRY STUDIOS NEWMAN SCORING STAGE, 20th Century Fox Studios music preparation by BOOKER WHITE MARSHALL BOWEN MPAA DOLBY SR / IATSE COPYRIGHT ©2004 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. PRODUCED BY DiSNEYToon STUDIOS Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Easter Category:Disney Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures